Behind Those Eyes
by blueyedluv
Summary: Hameron. If you like that then you'll love this story. Possibilities!
1. Oops

_Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm back and try to be nice. I've had writer's block for so long and it's very difficult for me to finish a story. I had printed out my reviews for my other two House MD stories and it made me want to write again so here I am. Hopefully my writing is much more mature but hey, no one's perfect. Enjoy and review. Peace-Amanda_

* * *

It started as a one night stand. A few drinks and a couple of tacos from Taco Bell later and they were all over each other. Must have been the cheese; he knew it made women horny. And if one was loaded enough to eat at Taco Bell, they were obviously loaded enough to not use any protection. Luckily, she had remembered her pill.

It was really wrong of them to cross that line. Was a good thing she worked in the ER now because, gosh, he could barely look at himself in the mirror. The next thing he knew she was coming over on a regular basis and they never really talked.

"You need to go back to your place. You're starting to smell and you'll get your cooties all over my shower."

"You're a charmer. See you later."

After about three months of secrets, he told Wilson. Yeah, big mistake. After bouncing in his seat like he had a pogo stick up his butt, he asked if he was going to finally ask her out.

"You going to ask her out?"

A sigh, a thought, and a decision later, he was hauling himself out of chair and making his was down to the ER. After not finding her sewing up stitches or consoling a nun, he made his was to the central center.

"Where is she?"

"Lab room. She said she had an emergency."

Obviously no one had respect for him anymore. Making him go up stairs was just cruel. After waiting for the elevator for three minutes and berating himself every second of it for even thinking about what he was going to be doing, he made his way onto the floor he needed. A push of the door revealed her in the farthest corner hunched over. He made his way over to her.

"Can we talk?"

She turned to him teary eyed. He tried not to show any concern, he really did.

"Someone run over your dog?"

She pushed a piece of paper towards him and he grabbed it. After scanning it and a moment's pause, he looked back at her.

"You like Italian?"


	2. Love

"You knocked her up!"

House frowned at his friend.

"I didn't mean to. Besides, we found out that Chase gave her some herbal tea about two months ago and mixed crushed drugs with it so she'd feel better. Apparently she never took any medicine in case she did decide to have sex. Chase did the Chase thing and while putting two and two together came up with 'huh'."

Wilson leaned back in his chair and looked at him carefully.

"So what's going to happen?"

"That's what we talked about at lunch."

_Cameron and House sat at the table in the small Italian restaurant he sometimes snuck off to when he was avoiding Cuddy. She had gotten a half a ham sandwich and some soup and he got his reuben. She was mindlessly pushing her spoon around in the soup and staring down into nothing. He cleared his throat._

"_Now that this is sufficiently awkward, are you going to keep it?"_

_Her head shot up. "I don't believe in abortion. Did you want me to get one because I'm not-"_

"_No, I didn't," he interrupted. "I just needed to know what you wanted."_

_She shook her head and lowered her gaze back to the table again._

"_What are we going to do? You don't even like me."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Obviously I was going to ask you here even if you hadn't told me I was procreating. I have some interest in you otherwise I wouldn't have been banging you for the last three months."_

_She gave him a small smile. "Boy or girl?"_

"_Boy."_

_Her smile got a little bigger, and then fell._

"_We don't even live together. How are we going to raise this baby together?"_

_He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She noticed this and raised an eyebrow._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing!" he denied._

"_What?!"_

_He sighed. "I do have an extra room. We could turn it into a nursery."_

_Her wyes widened. "Are you sure? I mean, that's a big commitment and you're not exactly known for sticking with things."_

"_I don't know," he told her, frustrated. He swept a hand over his hair. "I just know that I won't have this baby living away from me and I want to see this through. I'm not asking marriage, just living arrangements."_

_She nodded and took a small bite of her sandwich._

"_My lease is up in about three weeks."_

"_I have several doctors who would love nothing more than to kiss my ass for a better position on my team."_

"_Excellent," she smiled._

Wilson roared with laughter.

"Is that why your interns are taping boxes together right now?"

House grinned and twirled his cane.

"That was voluntary."

"You know you're going to have to give Cuddy a warning," Wilson warned. "She'll want to know why you're going to be down in the ER so much and why you're skipping clinic duty to see your baby's mother. She'll also want to know that there's going to be another one of you running around. I think she has her hands full enough with you already."

House pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. It was white and pink with 'Baby House' painstakingly written across it in pink lettering. Wilson's mouth dropped.

"When did you get that? Did you write that yourself? You want a girl? Is it a girl?"

"After I dropped her back of at the hospital, yes, yes but I told her a boy, and we don't know yet. She's only two months along."

He looked down at the bottle. "Think she'll like it?"

"I think she'll be very reassured and right now, that's the best gift you can give her."

Two old friends looked at each other. Wilson shook his head.

"I'm not changing diapers."

"Neither am I."

Both of them laughed and he stood up and grabbed his cane.

"Have to find the little woman. I'll see you later."

Wilson waved him out the door and after he was sure that House couldn't hear him, muttered "You are so screwed. This is going to be hilarious."

House hobbled down to the lunch room and spotted Cameron sitting at a table nursing a cup of tea. Her lab coat was hanging on the back of her chair so as he was walking over to her, he dropped the bottle into her pocket. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice until he sat down across from her. She smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied. "So the interns are putting boxes together and they should be done by the time you're ready to leave. Tomorrow's Saturday so do you want to move all of your crap in on Sunday?"

"That's kind of fast, don't you think?"

House frowned. "Well I don't want the interns to get bored. If you insist, then they can do it next week but remember, the longer you wait, the less of them there'll be. And then I'd have to enlist the help of Chase and Foreman."

She laughed and shrugged. "I'll wait until next week anyway. I need some time to pack and some time to process all of this."

He nodded.

"I'll leave you to your tea then. Stop by the classroom when you're done with work and get the boxes. I have a meeting with a blow up doll."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Blow up doll?"

He gave her his 'duh' look. "Cuddy. Unfortunately, unlike a real blow up doll, she talks back."

At her giggle, he turned around and made his way towards Cuddy's office. After a moment, she stood up and grabbed her lab coat. Noticing it was a bit heavier; she reached into the pocket and pulled out the baby bottle. She traced the lettering and smiled.

"A boy. That liar."

House arrived in his usual standard to Cuddy's office; a smack of the door, a gush of wind, and an evil laugh. Cuddy wasn't even moved.

"Yes?"

House took a seat in one of her chairs and put his feet up onto the other one.

"I'm going to be a dad."

Cuddy looked up at him, unmoved. "Did you donate sperm and one of them find its way back to you in the form of a child?"

Thoughtfully, House replied "No."

"Then I fail to see how you're going to be a father because no woman in their right mind would let you have sex with her unless you paid her…him…it."

He rolled his eyes and stared at her. Her eyes widened and she gaped like a fish.

"You're serious? Who is it?"

"I was abducted and an alien Martian told me I was to 'do' her."

At Cuddy's eye roll he became more serious.

"Cameron."

"Cameron! How's she taking this?"

"We're moving in together and trying to make this work. I'm going to need off for doctor's appointments and I want you to contact that prenatal doctor from New York."

Cuddy nodded. "Consider it done. I'll even let you have off of clinic duty those days too."

"I don't want this getting out until she's ready to tell everyone."

"You're taking this surprisingly well," Cuddy remarked. "I would have expected you to sit in your office with your blinds down while sulking. Oh wait, you do that anyways."

"True," House nodded. "But now I can't come see you dance around that pole in those extremely skimpy outfits. Sorry, but I have a real girl now. Inflatable's won't cut it now."

He gave a pointed glance down at her chest and she pointed towards the door.

"Out."

He opened the door and yelled "FINE! I WON'T GO TO YOUR NAUGHTY PARTIES ANYMORE. NO MORE MISTER NAUGHTY MAN FOR YOU!"

He limped down the hallway and smiled at himself.

Cameron knocked on the door to the classroom and poked her head in. House motioned her in and pointed towards the millions of moving boxes that the interns had taped. All of the interns stared at her as she came in.

"Why did we have to put together all of these boxes?" Bitch asked.

House rolled his eyes at her. "I can't send for my Bohemian brides without proper transportation now, can I?"

Cameron smiled at the gang.

"I'm moving."

"So do your own boxes." Bitch replied. "We're here to be doctors, not movers."

Cameron frowned and crossed her arms. "Then I guess you shouldn't have come to Dr. House. Besides, he won't let me do anything strenuous in my condition."

Number 13 raised an eyebrow. "Condition?"

House poked at Cameron's stomach.

"My prodigy is in there."

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"You got her pregnant?"

"Why does everyone assume I always got you pregnant? You were a part of it too," House complained to Cameron. She smiled and pushed his cane away.

"That's because I'm better looking. Thanks you guys. Much appreciated."

She grabbed a few boxes and took them out to her car.

"Differential diagnosis," African Morman began, "For blushing, wide eyes, and insanity to let House touch her."

Number 13 smiled.

"Love."

After a moment, the interns watched as House grabbed a box and followed Cameron, a small smile on his face.

Love.

* * *

_Author's Note: If you love it, let me know. If you hate it, let me know. Peace -Amanda_


	3. Cooties

_A/N: Holy crap you guys! I never expected to see so many reviews! So freaking sweet! More please and I promise I will keep writing. _

House was bored.

Really bored.

Really really bored.

"Time to bother Cuddy."

He hoisted himself out of his chair and began the similar route he always took to irritate the devil. A swish of the door and a plop in the usual chair later had Cuddy pointing a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

"Yes?"

House took a glance around the room, focused back on her, and made his announcement. "I wanted to talk to you about the fact that I'm going to have a baby."

The arched eyebrow raised a little higher.

"You're not even showing!"

"Ha ha," he groused. "And if I have a problem feeding it I know where I can find enough milk to feed a family of ten."

Cuddy sighed and returned to her paperwork. After about five minutes of House not moving, she glanced back up at him.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Silence confirmed her question.

"Good grief, House," she said unbelievingly. "How would I know what to tell you? Am I a mother? And-"

House's super ball to the forehead shut her up.

"I just figured that with your extensive history with being a wet nurse, you'd be able to give me a few tips on kids."

Cuddy glared at him and rubbed her forehead. "Why? It's not like you're going to be breast feeding the kid.You have to leave now. I have paperwork like crazy and I don't have time to tell you to stop bouncing your balls on my face… and I'm going to stop there."

A tentative knock on the door interrupted their talk and Cameron poked her head in.

"Am I interrupting something?"

House grinned. "Dr. Cuddy here was just about to tell me to stop bouncing-"

"Not at all Dr. Cameron," Cuddy growled. "Please, come in and sit down."

Cameron closed the door behind her and took a seat next to House. Cuddy leaned forward.

"What can I help you with? Do you need House to leave?"

Cameron shook her head. "No thank you. I just wanted to talk to you about seeing what kind of prenatal care I have under my insurance policy with the hospital."

Uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"I still can't believe that House knocked you up."

House shook his head too. "Why is it always the man's fault?"

Cameron looked between the two of them.

"Do I need to leave?"

House shook his head. "I'm going to go close myself up in my office and when you ladies are done talking about women things, come and find me will ya? And I'll take a reuben, no pickles. Thank you."

He grabbed his cane and once the door was closed, Cuddy turned to Cameron.

"That man is going to be a father? You're insane."

Cameron smiled.

"I think that's why the idea is perfect."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay people. Since Cameron has so nicely labeled everything, I want everything in their proper places. Don't touch the piano or I'll fire you and don't touch the scotch because it's mine and I'm stingy. Also, anyone not where they should belong will be personally hung in the lobby at work by their pants and forced to wear a sign that says 'somebody wuvs me'. Understood?"

The nods of his new ducklings was enough for them to start. Cameron stood back and watched from a sun chair with a little umbrella on top. It was November and cloudy. House had refused to let her do anything except be a 'pregger piece of lobby art' as he so delicately put it. After huffing at him, crying, and then him finally admitting that the first real hormone swing scared the crap out of him, they collected the interns and came to his…their… condo. A bang of piano keys had House sprinting towards the door with speed he normally reserved for dodging Cuddy.

Wilson turned to Cameron. "Someone's going to get fired aren't they?"

"Yep," she confirmed. "But not until after we're done moving everything in. He'll want to get the most out of them. Wish he'd let me pick up something."

House appeared by her side out of thin air, startling both her and Wilson.

"You can pick up some food. I ordered a few pizzas from Pizza Hut."

Cameron spun around. "Is it because I'm the woman? HUH? Are you really that sexist?"

"No," House said carefully. "I'm asking you to go get the pizza because anyone else would take their sweet time getting back here and I know you don't like cold pizza. I figured that you would want first dibs anyways because you're eating for two now."

She eyed him. "Breadsticks?"

"A whole order just for you with extra sauce."

"Good."

She stalked off towards the car and only when she had peeled off to get the food did Wilson look at his friend.

"Please tell me that was a hormonal mood swing and that she's not that bipolar."

A nod confirmed Wilson's question. "A little soon but she's dating me so it obviously had to come sometime."

"How are you going to calm her down when she gets back?"

"I had the people spell 'Cameron' with pepperoni. I know she'll look in the box to grab a piece."

Wilson had to shake his head. "I don't believe it."

"After last week's mood swing, I started making a list."

A crash was heard inside the house and House went back inside. About ten minutes later, Cameron came in with all the pizzas and gave House a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you."

After two hours of lugging everything, everybody collapsed in the living room. Bitch turned to midget man and frowned.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with our jobs as a doctors."

Midget returned her frown. "We have to kiss his ass so he chooses us. If we have to help move boxes for the woman he's screwing, then I'll move boxes."

A clearing of the throat interrupted their whining. Cameron stood in front of them with her arms folded over her chest and a toe tapping. House stood in the backround with Wilson, having heard everything and waiting for Cameron to do something.

"You two have royally pissed me off ever since you got here. You've touched the piano, broken some of my glasses, and now you insult me? You're both fired. Get out."

Bitch glared up at her.

"You're not our boss. You can't fire us."

Cameron cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She turned to House. "Well?"

House shrugged. "The woman I'm screwing says you two are fired so you two are fired. I guess the sex is really that good."

Both mouths drop when he turns back to Wilson and starts talking about football. They grab their stuff and leave, Bitch spitfully kicking a box on her way out. Cameron sat down next to Number 13.

"You, however, I like. If House fires you, I have a job for you."

The only female intern left smiled at her and House groaned as they became friends. "I hope this one doesn't develop a crush on me too. Oh! Maybe we can have threesomes!"

"I don't think Cameron would like that," Wilson tried to point out but House just ignored him.

After everyone had left for the night and Cameron had sufficiently cleaned up everything to her liking, they made their way to bed. An awkward silence had been filling the room for about ten minutes now. House sighed and rolled over.

"Go to sleep."

"I can't," Cameron insisted. "It's weird being in a new place."

Another sigh from House and she heard shifting. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled into a pair of strong arms. He had her laying on her side pressed up against his. His arm wound under her head and stayed against her back.

"Ummm..."

"Just be quiet and go to sleep. I have to have enough energy to evade Cuddy tomorrow and if I can't then I'll pull you from the ER to do my clinic hours. Hush."

Warm and sedated, she eventually fell asleep never knowing that once the first tiny snore came from her mouth, House had his hand in her hair.

Rolling his eyes in the dark, he mumbled "Great. Now I'll have her cooties."


	4. How big?

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long. First there was Christmas, then New Years, and then I started 2__nd__ semester of college and I work full time. I promise not to neglect this story so much anymore. So…back to the story._

* * *

Keeping their move in together was very difficult to keep to themselves since midget man and Bitch had decided to start screaming at the top of their lungs as they grabbed their things to leave. After firmly threatening them with his cane, House successfully got them to leave. The damage was done though and within the hour, every nurse was buzzing with their newfound gossip. A half hour after that, Cameron was in his office, steaming mad.

"I can't even do my work without a nurse coming up to me and asking if it's true that we moved in together And they're asking stupid questions on top of that! Do you have a dungeon? Is it true that you keep spikes on your canes at home to beat salesmen with? And then there are the embarrassing questions!"

House looked up at her slyly. "Like what?"

Cameron blushed.

"They want to know very personal things that I would never tell them about you because it's none of their business!"

Cameron threw her hands in the air and turned around. A low growl came from her as she spotted three nurses spying in through the window. She stalked to the door and threw it open.

"LEAVE US ALONE!"

They scattered and she turned back to House.

"See?"

"They're just trying to get a rise out of you. Start telling them weird things and then they'll leave you alone. Do they know about…"

Cameron shook her head and a silent understanding passed between them that it wasn't the time to let them know about their small surprise. Wilson knocked on the door and let himself in.

"I heard what's happening and just wanted to stop by and see if everything is alright."

Cameron nodded and took a seat in a chair.

"It's just frustrating and if this is how they act when we move in I can just see the reaction when our other news comes out. This is going to get ugly very fast."

Another knock on the door interrupted them. A young nurse intern poked his head in.

"Doctor Cameron? There's a lot of commotion outside about you and Dr.House. Maybe if you answer the questions they'll go away."

Cameron grinned as if an idea came to her and nodded, following the intern. House grabbed Wilson's arm and pulled him along. There was no way that he was going to miss this little explosion. A few seconds later and they were standing behind Cameron. She was standing in front of the entire nursing staff and some doctors. It was amazing to see how many people were involved with this. Cuddy was standing off to the side, not wanting to get involved unless she had to.

"I am going to end this," Cameron started. "Yes he does have a dungeon and that is where I'm kept at night. No spikes on the cane though because he leaves them on the whips. No, I am not being blackmailed into dating him and no I am not secretly homeless which is why I moved in with him in the first place. His penis is ten inches and I am knocked up and very hormonal right now. Anything I'm missing?

At the silence, she nodded and headed back to the office. Everyone's eyes turned to House and he frowned at the group.

"She rounded down, I swear."

At this, he followed his very angry girlfriend and Wilson dutifully followed his friend. Once they were back in the office, everyone started laughing.

"I can't believe you told them all of that!" Wilson wheezed. "That was great."

Cameron shrugged.

"They deserved it. And I let the thing loose with the baby because no one can keep their mouth shut. Sorry I didn't wait."

"That's okay. It had to come out eventually."

A tentative knock on the door had them both turning towards Cuddy.

"I told you," House explained to her, "I can't have naughty time anymore. Good God woman you are insatiable."

He was rewarded with a swat to the shoulder from Cameron. Cuddy held up an envelope.

"I need a favor from you two. In about three months, there's going to be a fundraiser held for SIDS and I wanted to know if you both would be willing to attend."

"No."

Cameron glared at him. "It's for a worthy cause."

"Then that's a definite no."

"We're going."

"Nope."

Cuddy saw the look in Cameron's eyes and decided to leave before she became angry at her. She put the envelope with two tickets on House's desk.

"RSVP soon if you're going."

She left and Cameron turned to House.

"I am going and if you don't come, we're going to have problems. I know you have to maintain your reputation but if you won't support a charity for something that might happen to our baby, then you're not pretending to be a bastard anymore, you'll be one. I'm going to head to the store after work to buy a dress so I'll see you at home. Goodbye."

House watched her turn around and leave. Wilson looked at his friend.

"I'm going. It's not going to be so bad."

Shit.

* * *

_Short chapter but they'll get better in the next chapter. Promise._


End file.
